


None of my Business: Kate/Seth and Sonja Video

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Jealousy, Kate will call your bluff, Pining, Rafa is the town gossip, Seth just wants to sulk and get a tattoo, Sonja is persistent, break ups, music video, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Kate and Seth fight and break up. Pettiness ensues.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko, Seth Gecko/Sonja Lam
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	None of my Business: Kate/Seth and Sonja Video

Just a silly video, no one is too in character. Oh, jealousy. Comments appreciated!


End file.
